1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminary, especially to a luminary providing two light sources with the same emission direction for normal illumination and emergency illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency light lights up automatically during a blackout using a battery back-up for power and is installed in buildings or public places.
A conventional luminary may combine normal and emergency illuminations through the same light source. When utility power is normally supplied, the light source emits light by using the utility power; when circuits of the luminary senses an outage of the utility power, the light source uses battery power to emit light for emergency illumination. Therefore, the luminary uses the same light source to perform both normal and emergency illumination and is simple.
However, normal illumination usually requires higher power consumption as compared with emergency illumination. Since the conventional luminary uses the same light source for both normal and emergency illumination, the light source is designed with large power requirements. Therefore the battery of the luminary needs larger capacity to provide electricity to the light source to keep a sufficient time for emergency illumination and increases cost of the luminary.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a luminary to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.